Karma
by Punk Rock Miko2
Summary: What goes around is supposed to come around right? She was in love with him. He broke her heart. Now he wants to get back together should she forgive him? When a girls heart is broken its not that easy to put it back together again. InuKag SanMir AyKou Se
1. Going to the club

**Karma **

**by Punk Rock Miko2**

**Disclaimer: I just scammed Rumiko into selling Inuyasha to me for fuve bucks! and now i am being chased by the stupid lawyers and cops Bye**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Kagome's POV…**

It's really great for all of us. It's great for me, Sango, Ayame, and Rin. The boys we've been crushing on asked us out. Yes, every last one of them.

But something weird is going on. We were all asked out on the same day, but I'am sure thats just a coiincidence. Inuyasha makes me sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo happy. I love him. He makes me blush just by saying my name. I've been going out with him for like 3 weeks now. Tonight he's taking me out to a club. Yikes! I better go get ready he'll be here any minut now.

**Sango's POV...**

When I first met Miroku he groped me! Can you belive that, but ever since he groped me in the second grade I've found myself crushing on that violet eyed lecher, even if I didn't know it. Pretty soon I was able to say that I loved him. He was the only guy that made mystomach flip-flop and my heart practically melting when he put his lips gently to mine.

I've been going out with for three weeks. This has been the best three weeks of my life I've told hime everything about me and he's accepted me for who I am. He's taking me to a club later I better go get ready. (a/n the are all going to the smae club).

**Ayame's POV...**

Kouga's a wolf demon just like me. When he looks at me with is cobalt blue eyes I feel my heart stopping. When he asked me out I nearly fainted. Kouga and I grew up uptogether and I've always loved him, except when he stole my bike and smashed it to pieces. I cant explain this feeling when I am around him bu I know its definately love.

Its our three week anniversary and he's taking me to a club today. Gotta go get ready for wolf-boy.

**Rin's POV ...**

Sesshomaru is a full dog demon.He's not so cold anymore. Matter of a fact since we've been going out he's friendly and outgoing. Weird, huh? Whenever I am around him I feel the adrenaline pumping.Thats how I know I love him.I've been dating him for 3 weeks and today he's taking me to a club.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV...**

HA! That stupid ass bitch Kagome I _love_ her. What a joke. Me love a girl thats hilarious. She is such a friggin slut. Wait or is that the girl I slept with a week ago?Nope its Kagome. I cant wait til the club tonight when this stupid dare is over. I better go pick up that wench and take her to the club.

**Miroku's POV...**

That Sango girl may have a nice ass, but alas, I dont like that bitch. I gotta go get ready to take herto the club.

**Kouga's POV... **

Damn! That annoying red Ayame just called. I seriously cant believe i grew up with her. Actually, scratch that I cant believe I got dared to date her for three weeks. Of ALL things. My eyes are only set for Kagome that beautiful raven haired goddess. I wondeer how the other guys are doing with heir so called gurls. Better get ready to pick up that crazy redhead.

**Sesshomaru's POV...**

Rin...,I actually kinda like ker. But just as a friend. She's so outgoing and happy and I have to break her poorheart. Well time to go pick her up.

* * *

Four different cars pulled up at four different places picking up four different girls to go to the same exact club.

* * *

As the couples walked into the club everyone stopped to stare at them which made the girls snuggle in closer to their boyfriends suddenly everyone started dancing and partying like they were doing before.

* * *

About 30 minutes before the four couples were ready to leave, Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku, and Sesshomaru went up on stage. Inuyasha went to the mike and said," We want our lovely girlfriends to come up for their suprise". 

The spotlight shone on Ayame, Kagome, Sango, and Rin who wer blushing as they made their way up on stage. Each boy friend made sure to have a strong grip on their girlfriends arms. Each boy grabbed a mike and turned to theirgirlfriend saying," It's Over".

The clubbers erupting in cheers and wild calls asking the girls how it feels to be so stupid. Only a hanful of people knew what it was like to be up there because they too had been totured so by the exact same boys.

* * *

The girls turned to face the guys. 

" How could you? You cold sick heartes bastard. After I told you how I saw my family get killed before by eyes...", Sango couldn't finish her sentence. She did the only thing she could do, she ran out off the club with the sound of Miroku's laughter ringing through her ears.

Ayame stared deep into Kouga's eyes. No matter how hurt she was she would always love him. "Well see you around Kouga", with that she used her full wolf demon speed to get away from the clubbers who were ridiculing her and her friends.

Before Rin, could say anything Sesshomaru spoke up, " Rin I do like you but not as a girlfriend. Rin please." Rin just turned her back to himwith tears brimming in her eyes watching Kagome and Inuyasha.

* * *

**If you wanna know what goes on between Kagome an Inuyasha just click on that pruplish button a send me a review.**

**Reviews Needed: 3 or 5**


	2. Kagome's big Break up

**Karma **

**by Punk Rock Miko2**

**Chapter2**

Kagome's bangs covered her eyes shielding her emotions from Inuyasha and the now silent clubbers. After a pregnant pause Kagome broke the silence. "Why?", she asked her voice quivering slightly.

"Why", she asked again in a stronger voice. Inuyasha just smirked. he could smell the anger, embarassment, and sorrow radiating off hr aura. (a/n in most fic he hates the smell of tears. in this chapter he doesnt care about anyones tears except for his moms.)

"Bitch,who would actually care about you? I only went out with you because is was a dare. A DARE. No one likes you. I don't care about you. Your dad left because he didnt care about you. No one cares about you so GET OVER YOURSELF," Inuyasha yellled into Kagomes face. The crowd gasped this was supposed to be a practical joke but Inuyasha was taking in to far, they watched with utmost interest.

Kagome lifted her head and her eyes filled with water. Then she did the thing no one expected her to do... she kissed and not one of those regular kisses either a full head on kiss with the tongues and everything. Inuyasha's eyes widend as he felt Kagome forcefully push her tongue into his mouth accidently cutting herself on one of his canines. Suddenly Kagome pulled away and ran out the doors of the club with Rin( she never left) close on her heels.

* * *

i am sooooooooooooooo sorry i waited so long to update ...I failed my science test and I had to. I am also sorry this chapter is so short I just wanted to put somesort of update up since i told many of you this chapter was gonna be up the day after i put up the first chaper. I ran out of ideas for my other story it would help if you guys could send me some ideas so i couls start working on my other chapter.. **REVIEW!**


	3. What The Hell?

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update, I had lots of problems come up and I couldn't really concentrate on writing. I hope u like this chapter and if anyone has any ideas for my other story say what please tell me because I am all out of ideas. I am tempted to delete Say WHAT! and, I am not a person for long chapters so i'll try to update sooner when chapters are really short. I will also like to thank my best friend Punkrockmiko for helping me immensley on this chapter.**

**Karma **

**Punk Rock Miko2 & Punkrockmiko**

Dear Diary,

Of all people I never expected Miroku to do this to me and for the first time since my parent's death I cried. I really loved Miroku and I gave myself completely to him and he betrayed like that. I can't believe I am writing such sappy diary entry but I have one thing to say: WHEN I SEE MIROKU, HIM AND HIS FRIENDS ARE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID TO US.

From, Sango

P.S I don't trust the word love anymore

Sango locked herself up in her room for days not eating or sleeping just beating up a punching bag where Miroku's picture was hanging in the center. '_I wonder how the others are doing', thought Sango.

* * *

_

Rin glanced idlely at the calendar...realizing she only had five days left before school.She knew she had to pull had to pull herself together for the other girls..especially Kagome and Sango. Rin curled in a ball and began to cry not only for herself but for her friends and she silently vowed never to love again.

* * *

Ayame her fifth dart at Kouga's picture this time hittting him directly in the mouth, she knew it wouldnt be long before they saw each other again, but what she didnt know she would be seeing him more than she did when they were "together". 

12345678910111213145

" Hey Souta, whats up?"

" Nothing much, Kohaku have you noticed anything weird about Sango lately?"

" Yea, why do you ask"?

" Kagome has been acting strange lately. She hasn't been herself. Do you think this has to do with Inuyasha and Miroku?"

"Maybe, I mean Sango is so strong, nothing has ever beat her up this bad, at least not after father and mother died. She hasn't let anything beat her up until now. All she does is lock herself in her room, doesn't come out, and everytime I try to talk to her, she completely ignores me."

"Kagome too. She hasn't been so...so upset, lost, ever since dad died. Mom tried to get her to do something and she completely ignores mom. She doesn't even talk about Inuyasha anymore like she used too. She always brags about him. Blah, blah, blah, Inuyasha is so sweeet! I love him so much! I-" Souta copied in a high pitched voice but was cut off by Kohaku.

"Dude, that's enough now."

"Right, maybe we stalk Inuyasha and Miroku and beat them with a baseball bat, and torture them when we tie them up in a chair until we get our answers. Then we can continue the torture. MU HA HA HA. Come on Kohaku, laugh with me, laugh with me!"

"Um...ok, ha, ha, ha."

12345678910111213145

Inuyasha and Miroku sat down at the food court laughing and joking around. Inuyasha took a sip of his Sprite, and continued the conversation.

"I mean, did you see the look on Higurashi's face. It was so hilarious. She was so shocked." Inuyasha laughed.

"Yea, when we broke the news, Sango's face was so blank, it was beyond repair." Miroku joked. "But I need to tell you something Yasha, that I did, something that really screwed her up." Mirkou continued as he leaned closer to Inuyasha's ear. "I fucked her."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled. Everyone in the food court turned to look at him. When Inuyasha noticed all the stares, he yelled, "MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUISNESS!" After that people turned back, like nothing happened, except two pairs of eyes at the joined table next to them. Kohaku, and Souta. Both of them wearing trench coats, much too big for them, fake mustaches, and a newspaper in front of them both.

At hearing this, Kohaku growled lightly from what Miroku did to his sister. How dare he fuck his sister and then leave her like that. Inuyasha looked at Kohaku and raised an eyebrow. Kohaku noticed this and started to cough.

"Sorry, sir. Just the newspaper article, seriously disturbing. cough cough" Kohaku tried to say in a deep voice, but miserably failed. Inuyasha gave a nod toward him, but Souta couldn't help but laugh, which spiked up their suspicians even more. At the same time, Inuyasha and Miroku yelled, "HEY!"

Inuyasha yelled, "I know that scent!" while Miroku yelled, "I know that voice!" in unison.

"Oh Shit! Our cover is blown. RUN!" Souta yelled, as him and Kohaku discarded the clothes, and ran out the mall.

"Get back here!" Inuyasha yelled as he and Miroku ran after the two. Souta and Kohaku lost them in an alley way.

"I've got a plan." Kohaku said.

"What?"

"We split up, you run to your house, and Inuyasha'll follow you, and I'll run to my house with Miroku behind me."

"Let's do it." They said giving each other a high five.

123456789101112131415

Inuyasha and Miroku looked around but there was no sight of Kohaku or Souta.

"I think we lost them Yasha." Miroku said while panting.

"NA NA NA NA BOO BOO!" They heard from behind them.

"Seems you spoke too soon." Inuyasha said. "You take that one, I'll take the brat." He said pointing to them as he spoke. Miroku just nodded in approval.

Miroku followed Kohaku home running as fast as he could. When Kohaku reached the house he yelled, "SIS! HELP!"

At hearing this Sango immediately ran downstairs fearing that her brother was in danger, but she stopped halfway on the staircase, at the sight of Miroku, and said...

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

12345678910111213145

**REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW! MU HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHSbhwearweg4rfughr8734 jcnhfuh78r45yhtuirhtf85h4to're**


	4. Meet Up With the Guys

**I apologize for the late update. I need to concentrate more on my school work than writing this story right now, but dont worry I will finish it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I own the next best thing...ALL 4 INU MOVIES!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Recap:**

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Now:**

Miroku never got a chance to respond. Sango pounced like a lion attacking its prey. With every punch and slap Sango screamed profanities at Miroku. Kohaku stood at the top of the stairwell watching the scene unfold in front of him and an emotion of fear was quickly replaced with a pleased look as he watched his sister beat up the man who made him want to throw up his breakfast.

" YOU ASS, HOW DARE YOU COME HERE AGAIN! HOW DARE YOU!", Sango screeched with a look of blood lust in her eyes. Miroku desperately captured her wrists stopping her attacks on him.

"Let go of me, you bastard." Sango whispered with a defeated look in her eyes. Miroku felt a feeling in his heart as her words left her mouth. It was like a sharp blade, a knife, piercing through his heart. Miroku pushed back the feeling and kept a strong hold on Sango's wrists.

Sango looked straight into Miroku's eyes as if searching for something. Something that she desperately needed to find. And then, she found it. Sango looked into Miroku's eyes, and saw the pleading look in his eyes, begging her to listen to whatever he had to say. But that wasn't the only thing Sango saw, she also saw deceit.

Sango bent her head down, and looked away from Miroku. There were tears welling in her eyes. Tears that were threatening to fall.

"Sango?" Miroku questioned, and then felt something wet on his shirt and noticed that Sango was crying.

"Sis?" Kohaku asked worried about his sister.

Sango got off Miroku and kept her eyes looking at the floor as if it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. "Go away." Sango finally answered.

"But-"

"GO!" Sango yelled at the top of her voice but then felt a familiar rush in her system and ran to the bathroom.

Miroku and Kohaku ran after her, and found her leaned over the toilet and she threw up. Kohaku immediately ran to his sister to calm her, by saying soothing words to her and held back her hair.

Miroku stood in the doorway confused. What was wrong with Sango? Was she sick? Was it his fault? All these questions ran through his head along with more as he watched the scene.

"Can't you see you've done enough already! Just...leave, and don't believe I wont get you for this Miroku watch your back." Kohaku told him. Miroku closed the door quietly sticking his ear to the door listening to Sango and Kohaku's conversation intently.

"Sango, maybe I should take you to a doctor to see whats wrong with you. Sis, you've been throwing up for weeks." Kohaku said looking at Sango empty her already empty stomach into the toilet again.

Sango looked up at Kohaku weakly, tears brimming in her eyes, " I don't need a doctor Kohaku I know what's wrong with me..please dont be mad when I tell you this."

"Of course not Sang."

"I'm...pregnant."

"WHAT!." Kohaku was shocked. He couldnt belive that his sister was pregnant. He was going to kill Miroku for laying a hand on his sister and no force in the world would be able to stop him.

Outside the door Miroku slunk away quietly. He couldn't belive that Sango was pregnant...he couldnt belive that while she was with him she was being freaky with someone else. Suddenly the small portion of guilt that was in his heart went away, he was glad he humiliated her, in his heart he now believed that she deserved it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Souta ran as fast as his fourteen year-old legs could carry him. He could sense that Inuyasha was close behind him and tried to speed up even more as his home came into view. Suddenly Souta felt himself being picked up of the ground.

"Thought you could get away from me didnt you kid."

" Inuyasha put me down you ass crack."

"Who the FUCK YOU CALIING AN ASSCRACK KID."

Souta's bangs covered his eyes, " W-what did you do to my sister?"

"Your sister? Kid you're a loon. I dont even know who you are."

"Yes you do." Souta raised his head and once Inuyasha realized who the person was that he was holding in his hand, he let Souta drop to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

Inuyasha threw his head back and began to laugh hysterically, " Your sister is a whore...she just got what was coming to her. I couldn't be seen with someone like her...It's just not good for my image. Go home kid."

Unbeknowst to Inuyasha and Souta, Kagome was standing right behind the bus stand they were next to and heard every word spoken. Kagome came from behind the bus stand and walked up straight behind Souta and placed her hands on his shoulders.

" Sis, what are you doing here?"

Kagome kept her eyes glued to the ground, refusing to look at Inuyasha. Wordlessly she pulled Souta close to her and began walking home...leaving Inuyasha behind with a self-satified smirk on his face. He seemed to be happy looking at a girl with a broken heart and spirit.

As Kagome and Souta were distanced from Inuyasha, Souta began to speak, "Kagome...please, tell me whats wrong with you..what did Inuyasha do to you?"

"Souta, please dont ask it hurts to much." Right then and there Kagome broke down in tears. It pained Souta to see his sister like this and he vowed to himself silently that Inuyasha would pay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin took a deep breath as she stepped outside her house and looked at her surroundings. It was a beautiful scenery. The sun was out shining brightly on the flowers and everything else in it's path. Rin sighed and looked down. Everything just came rushing back to her, all the time she spent with that bastard. In front of her family she acted like her usual self happy go lucky...but when she was alone Rin cried and raged...

As she began walking, Rin thought about her friends. She only hoped that they could pull them selves together to endure the first day of school in a few days. The summer had ended quickly. Rin began can to think about how she spent her summer when the person that was in her mind cam into view. She stopped short and stared into his molten amber eyes. Before a word was spoken Rin began to run...not even caring where she ran to...she just wanted to get away leaving a guilty Sesshomaru standing looking her way stoically.

When Rin finally slowed down, she realized that she was in Ayame's neighborhood a decided to pay her dear friend a visit. Rin slowly walked up toa house which was imbedded in her memory since childhood.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame groaned in misery when she heard the bell ring. Walking up to the door she opened it slowly praying to Kami that it wasn't Kouga.

"Hey Ayame." Rins silky smooth voice filled the room and Ayame's destressed state lessend a bit. Rin stepped into the dark house gazing at the beautiful ebony furniture.Slowly her gaze turned to Ayame and they stared at each other seemingly for hours before they embraced.

Ayame was the first one to pull back. "Rin wh-what are you doing here?"

" I saw Sesshomaru-and I ran...somehow I ended up here."

" I know what your feeling Rin, its hard...I mean...I love Kouga sooo much...I just can't for give him for what he did...but I cant be angry either--" _Ding-Dong _Ayame was quickly cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Slowly she opened the door to reveal Kouga and Miroku.

**Okay guys this is all you're gunna get for awhile...believ it or not i had part of this chapter sitting there for awhile but after an insulting review I almost decided to drop the story all-together. If I receive another review like that anonymous reviews will be disabled.**


End file.
